


Pegasi and Other Mystical Beings

by 69moans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, but it would be so fun if this happend, silly as a goat doing the cancan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69moans/pseuds/69moans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko would have taught the Avatar firebending…if he hadn't gotten tackled off his blimp by a Pegasus. And Blackjack would have brought Leo back... if he had bothered to fully listen to Percy...maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasi and Other Mystical Beings

**Author's Note:**

> …and this is what happens when you're riding to a boring lecture at 9 in the morning, wondering "what is the most random thing I can subject Zuko to?"

Zuko would have taught the Avatar firebending…if he hadn't gotten tackled off his blimp by a Pegasus. It wasn't exactly the most common occurrence; pegasi where, after all, considered a myth even in a world held to dragon standards.

This little fact hadn't, apparently, made itself known to the flying equine, as it slammed into Zuko's side, sending him staggering over the side. Luckily enough, all that "training to capture the Avatar" stuff came in handy at the oddest times.

Grabbing a hold of one of the ropes slung over the side, Zuko briefly wondered when exactly he'd become as crazy as his sister (as he was obviously seeing very real, seemingly solid, hallucinations.).

The debate didn't last a very long time, since Zuko realized he was hanging precariously over a canyon, and falling to his death wasn't exactly on Zuko's list of thing to do. Scrambling up the rope didn't take long, and when he got there… the …thing was still there (he thought it might be called a horse, which was strange because it looked nothing like an ostrich-horse at all.).

Swinging back into the safety of the war balloon, Zuko glared. "You're not even supposed to exist! What are you doing knocking me out of my own war balloon?" The horse-thing snickered and Zuko sneered. "Whoever heard of a black pegasi?" The ones his mother had shown him had been white, and Ursa had then stressed the fact that pegasus where white because they embodied purity like unicorns. (Azula had of course scoffed and walked off so that she could blow something up, and had probably concluded that in the off chance that she ever did meet one of these two creatures, she'd simply blow it up. Seeing as she was rather good at it.)

He punched more fire into the furnace since dying still wasn't on his list.

Blackjack on the other hand wasn't exactly sure where he was. He'd been flying somewhere over the grand canyon searching for the one called Leo that "smelled like fire" according to his fellow pegasi. The boss had also described their mechanic as having "dark hair" and a knack for machinery and the fire he smelled of. Black jack hadn't listened to much else. After all, how many demigod children "smelled like fire" and rode in elaborate flying machine like this? This kid fit the bill alright. Now he just had to get "Leo" onto his back...


End file.
